Return to Narnia Prologue
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: This is a short prologue on what Davey has been going through since she returned from Narnia.


"Prologue"

 **Okay, so here is the prologue to keep you guys entertained until I write the first few chapters of the story. Although, it may take a while since I have a new laptop and it's being very difficult. I really freaking hate Acer laptops. I think all of them enjoying doing things to screw up your work on purpose. I was working on a chapter for a story and the damn thing turned itself off even though it was fully charged and I lost all my work. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

Three years had gone by since Davinia "Davey" Motomiya and her partner Veemon had returned from Narnia, leaving behind their kingdom and being separated from the Pevensies.

Over the years, Davey had grown a bit taller and curvier while her brown eyes took on a more feline shape and her raspberry hair grew longer.

When she had reached high school, Davey had joined the cheerleading team with her friends Yolei Inoue and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya so that they could spend more time together since they barely had any classes with each other.

Most of the DigiDestineds started getting together and starting relationships with each other, except for Davey who didn't feel right dating anyone.

Physically she was 17 years old, but mentally she was 29 years old and still felt like an adult, which made it more difficult to adjust to being home since everyone treated her like she was a child much to her annoyance.

She was no longer the same person she used to be and she had to remind herself to try and act like nothing life changing had ever happened to her.

There were even moments where she spoke with an English accent, something she had picked up from spending 15 years with Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund, but she worked hard on trying to get rid of it, but there were still moments she slipped up.

Speaking of the siblings, Davey had tracked them down and managed to get into contact with Susan who happily flew down to Japan to meet the girl.

Susan was an old woman now with lovely blue eyes and snow white hair that she kept in a bun and had a warm smile on her face at all times.

The woman had lived a long and wonderful life with successful children and many grandchildren that she spoiled whenever she was visited by them.

Much to Davey's shock, it turned out that Willis, one of her DigiDestined friends, was one of Susan's grandchildren which shocked the former Princess when she learned of it.

Susan had met Willis' grandfather when she and Peter spent some time in America while Lucy and Edmund stayed with their Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold in Cambridge.

When Willis had asked Davey how she knew his grandmother, she had clammed up and was unsure of how to explain things to the Child of Destiny.

Even though their reunion was a happy one between the former Queen and Princess, Susan also had some tragic news for her dear old friend.

 _Sitting down in the living room of the Motomiya apartment, Davey stared at Susan, unable to believe that the 30 something year old woman was now the same age as her grandmother._

 _It was shocking and it made it difficult for the poor teenager to try and wrap her mind around it all._

 _"So, tell me, why weren't the others able to come with you? I can't wait to see what Peter is like as an old man. Is he bossier than he usually is?" Davey giggled._

 _Sighing sadly, Susan set down her tea cup and Davey was easily able to tell that something was wrong._

 _"Susan, what is it?" Davey asked as she grew serious._

 _Gathering up her nerve, Susan then reached for Davey's hands and held them in her own, remembering the days when she was the one who needed the girl's touch for comfort._

 _That felt so long ago now and it made Susan very aware of her old age and she felt slightly depressed by it all as she stared into the face old her friend who was still a teenager and would grow up without her, Lucy, Edmund and Peter around._

 _They would never be able to watch the girl get married._

 _Susan knew that by the time Davey was in her late twenties, that the former Gentle Queen would already be dead from her old age and illness._

 _"Peter, Lucy and Edmund... I don't know how to tell you this, but...they're in Aslan's Country." Susan explained._

 _Growing silent, Davey stared at Susan in shock as her words processed in her head._

 _Aslan's Country was a beautiful and magical place the five royals had been told of when they were younger and first working on rebuilding Narnia._

 _"That's not possible. If they're in Aslan's Country, then that means...they...they're..." Davey choked._

 _It was also the place where all of the people Aslan deemed worthy enough went to after they died._

 _The five royals knew that after they saved Narnia from Jadis and all of the other adventures that they had been on, they had a spot in Aslan's Country when they died so they could be together for the rest of eternity._

 _"When? When did this happen?" Davey asked as tears fell down her face and her bottom lip wobbled._

 _The 15 year old girl looked close to having a breakdown from the news and it tugged at Susan's heart._

 _"This happened many years ago. Peter, Lucy, Edmund, our cousin Eustace and his friend Jill all went aboard a train together. There was an accident and they instantly died upon impact. They were all so young. Just in their twenties when it happened." Susan cried._

 _Unable to hold it back any longer, Davey started sobbing, letting out her sorrow for her lost friends, praying that they were happy and at peace in Aslan's Country._

 _Feeling tears falling down her own face, Susan pulled Davey into a hug and the two friends simply held each other and they cried for their fallen family members._

After the mourning of her lost friends, Davey had gone on a trip to England with Susan where she was introduced to the woman's husband, children and grandchildren whom she had become friends with.

The girl had worked hard to move on with her life, wanting to forget about the fact that the people she loved dearly were dead and she reminded herself daily that she would see them all again one day.

And the next time they met, they would stay together forever and nothing would separate them.

The end.


End file.
